Super Falls
by Atlantis Productions
Summary: This is a superhero-themed Gravity Falls au. That being said, I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the characters associated with it. Anyway, when Dipper and Mabel's parents die in a car accident, they are sent to live with Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls. While in Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel discover a strange stone that gives them superpowers.
1. Prologue

**Super Falls:**

 **A Gravity Falls Au**

Prologue

One rainy night, Mr. and Mrs. Pines we're coming home from a party when suddenly, out of nowhere, another car smashed right into them head on…

About ten minutes later, at home…

"I can't believe mom let you be in charge, just because you're slightly older than me," complained Dipper Pines.

"Oh, please, Dipper. Mom didn't put me in charge because I'm older than you. She put me in charge because I know how to have fun," replied his twin sister, Mabel Pines.

"Whatever the reason, I'm tired of complaining," admitted Dipper, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv.

"Breaking News!" announced the reporter, "Just minutes ago, there was a fatal car crash at the intersection of Oakland Avenue and Grand Avenue. Witnesses at the scene of the crash saw two cars collide with each other. Unfortunately, none of the passengers in either cars survived."

"Oh, dear," said Mabel sadly.

"All that was intact from one of the cars was a single license plate," the reporter continued.

"Oh, please not let it be Dad's car," Dipper thought.

"The licence plate reads, '618-HIR'," said the reporter.

That was when Mabel started to cry.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls

Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls

A few days later, after the funeral…

Pines twins Dipper and Mabel (perhaps now the Pines Orphans) sat on a bus headed to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Cheer up, kids," said the child services lady sitting next to them, "I know your parents' death is hard on you two, but that's no reason to be so sad. I mean, there's nothing you could have done. There's a time for grieving those you've lost and a time to celebrate those you have. Trust me, I would know."

When the bus finally got to Gravity Falls, the twins got off to find a rather large man holding a sign that read 'Pines Twins'. As they approached the man, he said, "You dudes must be Dipper and Mabel Pines. The name's Soos. Your Great Uncle Stan sent me to pick you dudes up from here." Soos was dressed very neutrally in terms of color, with a brown-ish hat, beige cargo-shorts, dark gray-ish shoes, and a dull green shirt with a question mark on it.

"You know our great uncle?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, I work for him," Soos replied.

Soos drove the twins to an odd building on the outskirts of the town. There was a sign on the roof that read, "Mystery Shack," and a lot of other signs elsewhere on the building.

Soos parked his truck near a door with a sign above it that said, "Gift Shop." The twins got out of the truck and headed for the door.

Inside, there was basicly everything you would expect from a gift shop, from postcards to souvenir hats to even some more peculiar items like grappling-hooks. Behind the counter sat a teenage redhead who was reading a magazine. She was dressed in blue jeans, a plaid green jacket, muddy hiking boots, and a lumberjack hat.

"Sup, Wendy." said Soos.

"Hey, Soos. Who are these two?" Wendy asked.

"These are Mr. Pines's great niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy," said Mabel, sounding a quite a bit less sad, probably because she was liking this place.

"Mr. Pines is in the back," Wendy said, gesturing to a door that read, "Employees only." And at that very moment a old man who was obviously the twins' great uncle walked through the door. He was dressed in a fancy suit, was carrying an eight-ball topped cane, had an eyepatch on over his glasses, and was wearing a red fez with a sort of Pac-man-ish symbol on it.

"Well, you've finally arrived, I see," said Stan.

"Great Uncle Stan!" said the twins in unison, running over to hug him.

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" exclaimed Dipper, "About five years in fact.

"Hey, can we can you Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel, "It's a shortened version of Great Uncle Stan."

"Um, sure kids, go ahead. I'll show you to your room so you can start unpacking."

After a couple days…

Mabel was in the giftshop, hiding behind the Stan bobbleheads, spying on a boy. "He's looking at it. He's looking at it," she said excitedly.

"Uhh, "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely."," the boy read.

"I rigged it," Mabel said.

"Mabel?" said Dipper, "I know you're going through your whole 'boy crazy' phase, but I think you're kinda overdoing it with the crazy part."

"What? Come on, Dipper. I've come to terms with our parents' death and decided to move on. So I decided to try to get a boyfriend. And if I end up only having one for the summer, well, that'll be that."

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet."

"What? I don't do that."

"Really? How about that guy you knocked into the postcards, or the guy with the turtle, or even that awkward guy who was selling mattresses?"

"Mock all you want, brother, but I've got a good feeling about this. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now."

Just then Grunkle Stan walked through that door burping.

"Ohh, why?"

"Alright, alright. Look alive people, I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," Grunkle Stan announced.

"Not it," both Mabel and Dipper said at the same time.

"Uh, also not it," said Soos.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," replied Grunkle Stan.

"I know, and comfortable with that," Soos said, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Wendy, I need you to put up these signs."

"I would but I can't reach it," she said, half-heartedly reaching for the signs.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. Alright, let's make it, eeny meeny miney, you," Stan said pointing at Dipper.

"Ah, what. Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched," said Dipper.

"Uh, this again."

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'Beware'."

"That says 'Bewarb'. Look kid, the whole monsters in the forest thing is just legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that," Stan gesturing to a man laughing at a Stan bobblehead. "So quit being so paranoid."

Out in the forest…

"Uh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody believes anything I say," says Dipper hanging up a sign.

The next tree he hammers lets off a clanging sound.

"Huh?" He taps the tree again with the hammer,again making a clanging sounds. He wipes his hand across the tree and open some sort of panel. Inside is a strange contraption. Dipper flips a switch and hears a sound like a metal door opening behind him.

"What the?" he says, looking inside the hole. inside there is a dusty book covered in cobwebs. He blows away the dust to reveal a symbol of a six-fingered hand with a three on it.

He opens the book and reads, "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper begins flipping through the journal's pages. "What is all this?" he asked. Then he got to a new page. It read, "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there is NO ONE YOU CAN TRUST." "No one you can trust," Dipper repeats.

He turns to the next page and finds a strange, purple medallion. Touching it, he feels a sudden electric shock. "Ow, what was that?" he asked.

"Hello!" shouts Mabel, jumping out from behind a fallen tree trunk, causing Dipper to be startled. But what neither of them notice is turning completely invisible for a tiny part of a second. "Whatcha reading, some nerd thing?" Mabel asks.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing," Dipper says in slight panic.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing," Mabel mocks. "Are you actually not going to show me?"

"Uh, let's go somewhere private."


	3. Chapter 2: Mabel's Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Mabel's Boyfriend

Back at the Mystery Shack…

"It's amazing. Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark-side," Dipper says.

"Woah, shut up!" Mabel says, excitedly.

"And get this, after a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared."

Just then the doorbell rung.

"Who's that?" Dipper asks.

"Well, time to spill the beans," Mabel says, tipping over an empty bean can, "Beans. This girls got a date. Woo, Woo!"

"Let me get this straight. In the half-hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible." The doorbell rang again. "Oh, coming!" Mabel yells, running to the door.

Dipper sits down in the recliner and keeps reading from the journal. Then Grunkle Stan comes into the room saying, "Whatcha readin' there, slick?"

Dipper quickly hides the journal and picks up a magazine. "Oh, I was just catching on, uh, Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue," Stan says.

"Hey, family," exclaims Mabel, "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

A guy in a black hoodie standing next turns around to reveal his face. "Sup," he says.

"Hey," Dipper greets him back.

"How's it hanging?" says Stan.

"We met at the cemetery," Mabel explains, rubbing her new boyfriend's arm. "He's really deep. Oh, a little muscle there, that's, what a surprise."

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asks.

"Uh, normal … man," says the guy, nervously.

"He means Norman," Mabel says.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Dipper asks.

"It's jam," Norman answers, nervously.

"Huh, I love jam," says Mabel, "Look at this."

"So, you go hold hands or whatever?"

"Oh, oh my goodness," Mabel says, giggling a bit, "Don't wait up." She exits the room with Norman clumsily following behind her.

Dipper, think that there was something off about Norman went to the attic and decide to consult the journal. He was having trouble reading for some reason but he managed to be able to read the words after a few tries. "Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creature are often mistaken for … teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious … zombie!" Dipper shouted.

Dipper looked out the window behind him to see Norman slow approaching Mabel in a very Frankenstein's Monster-esque way.

"Oh no, Mabel!" Dipper yelled, "No, no, Mabel, watch out!"

Dipper watches as Norman puts his hands on Mabel's and takes them away to reveal … a necklace made of flowers? "Daisies, you scallywag," says Mabel.

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Dipper asks himself.

"It's a dilemma to be sure," says Soos, suddenly right next to Dipper, changing a lightbulb, "Couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's got to be a zombie, right?"

"Hmm, how many brains did you see the guy eat?"

"Zero."

"Look dude, I believe you, I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman, pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence, otherwise people will think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always, Soos, you're right," Dipper admits.

" My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again," shouts Grunkle Stan from downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere," Soos says before walking dramatically out of the room.

Dipper decided to try to get evidence. He followed Mabel and Norman to the park, where Madel threw a frisbee and hit Norman it the head, causing him to fall over. Then he followed them to the diner, where Norman broke the window to open the door from the inside, even though there is a doorknob on the outside. And then to the cemetery, where Norman fell into an open grave and climbed back out in a very zombie-ish way.

Back at the Shack…

"Mabel, we've got to talk about Norman," Dipper said.

"Isn't he the best? Check this giant smooch mark he gave me," Mabel said, then proceed ed to show Dipper a big red patch on her cheek.

"Ahh!" Dipper yelled.

"Ha, ha, gullible. It was just an accident with the leafblower. I was doing a bit of kissing practice and got my mouth stuck. That was fun."

"No, Mabel, listen I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems," Dipper says holding up the journal.

"Huh, you think he might be a vampire. That would be so awesome."

"Guess again, sister, shabam," Dipper says opening up to the gnome page, "Oh wait, I'm sorry." Dipper flips to the right page and again says, "Shabam."

"A zombie. That isn't funny, Dipper."

"I'm not all adds up; the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?"

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking."

"Maybe, but extremely unlikely. Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls, 'Trust no one'."

"But about me, huh, why can't you trust me?"

"Mabel he's gonna eat your brain."

"Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm going to be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it with one your crazy conspiracies!" Mabel yelled angrily.

"Huh, what am I going to do?" Dipper asks to himself.

Later at 5 o'clock…

"Coming," says Mabel, "Hey, Norman. How do I look?" Mabel gestures to her sweater which has a cat picture and says, 'Meow Wow'.

"Shiny," replies Norman.

"You always know what to say."

"Soos is right. I don't have any real evidence," says Dipper, looking through the stuff he recorded. He fast forwards to a shot of Norman and Mabel, wrapping their arms around each other, then Norman drops his hand and discreetly picks it back up. "Wait, what?" Dipper shouts seeing the clip.

"I was right, oh my gosh," Dipper says running out the door. For a moment he unnoticingly floats a couple inches above the ground. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"


	4. Chapter 3: Rescuing Mabel

Chapter 3: Rescuing Mabel

Grunkle Stan is out in front of the gift shop showing a tour group a weird rock, "And here we have Rock that Looks like a Face Rock, the rock that looks like a face."

"Does it look like a rock?" asked one of the tourists.

"No it looks like a face," corrects Stan.

"Is it a face?" asked another tourists.

"No, it's a rock that looks like a face."

"Over here, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yells, trying to get Stan's attention.

"For the fifth time, it's not an actual face," Stan tells the tour group.

Dipper notices Wendy pulling up to the Shack in a golf cart.

"Wendy, Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie!" says Dipper.

Wendy just drops the keys into his hand and says, "Try not to hit any pedestrians."

Dipper got in the golf cart and started backing up until he come across Soos.

"Dude, it's me, Soos. This is for the zombie," he said, giving Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks."

"And this is in case you see a pinata," Soos says, giving Dipper a baseball bat.

"Uh, thanks?" Dipper says, then backs up some more.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos shouts.

Meanwhile, in the forest…

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other there's something I should tell you," says Norman.

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything," says Mabel. "Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire," Mabel thinks.

"Alright, just, just don't freak out , okay. Just keep an open mind. Be cool." Norman unzips his hoodie to reveal … that he's a bunch of gnomes. "Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" the gnome on top asks. "Right, I'll explain. So, we're gnomes, first off, get that out of the way."

"Huh," Mabel says, at a loss for words.

"I'm Jeff and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Schmebulock," says the last gnome.

"Schmebulock, yes. Anyways, long story short,us gnomes have been looking for a new queen. Right, guys?"

The other gnomes all chime in saying, "Queen."

"Heh, so what do you say?" Jeff asks, making the gnome get down on one, well, knee, I guess, and another hold up a box with a big purple ring inside. "Will you join us in holy matra gnomey. Matra … matra … matra money, bluh, can't talk today."

"Look, I'm sorry guys, you're really sweet, but I'm a girls you're gnomes, and it's like 'What, yikes'."

"We understand," says Jeff, We'll never forget you, Mabel. Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?" says Mabel just before the gnomes pounces on her.

Meanwhile, back with Dipper…

Dipper hears a scream and says"Don't worry, Mabel. I'll save you from that zombie!"

"Help!" he hears Mabel yell.

"Hold on!" Dipper starts driving off road into some kind of magical woods section of the forest. Some of the colors around him start to get a bit less vivid, like the grass appearing to be turning a reddish orange.

" The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody," says Jeff, " Just, okay, get her arm there, Steve."

"Hey let go of my, stupid gnomes," Mabel says, punching a gnome in this stomach, making it vomit a rainbow.

"What the heck is going on here?" asks Dipper.

"Dipper, Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, and they're total jerks," Mabel says, then a gnome start pulling her hair, "Ah, hair, hair."

"Gnomes. Wow, I was way off." Dipper pulls out the journal and, again after a few tries, manages to reads, "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses unknown."

"Ah, come on!"

"Hey, hey, let go of my sister," Dipper says to Jeff.

"Oh, ha ha, hey there. Um, you known, this is all really just a big misunderstanding," Jeff explains, "You see, your sister's not in danger. She's marrying all one thousand of us and become in our gnome queen for all eternity, isn't that right honey?"

You guys are buttfaces," Mabel says before a gnome puts his hands over her mouth.

"Give her back right now, or else," Dipper says, picking up the shovel.

"You think you can stop us, boy. You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race. Do not trifle with the…" Jeff wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Dipper picked him up with the shovel and threw him to the side and then proceeded to free Mabel from the tiny, yet strong, ropes that were holding her down.

The both ran back to the golf cart.

"He's getting away with our queen! No,no, no!" shouted Jeff.

As the golf cart drove away, Jeff said, "You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy. Gnomes of the forest, ASSEMBLE!" From all around the area, gnomes hurried over to Jeff and linked together with each other.

Meanwhile, back with the twins...

"Hurry, before they come after us!" said Mabel.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs. Those sucker are tiny," said Dipper. Then there was a thud, thud, thud behind them. "What's that noise?" Dipper asks, stopping the cart.

"What noise? I don't hear anything," said Mabel. The thudding continued until they could see who was making the noise. "Dang," said Madel, looking behind them to see some sort of giant super gnome, created by all the gnomes linking together.

"Alright, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced," called Jeff's voice from the top of the super gnome. The super gnome roared and brought a fist down on the cart.

Luckily, Dipper hit the gas pedal before the cart could be crushed.

"Come back with our queen!"

"It's getting closer!" shouted Mabel.

The super gnome threw out some of the gnome and they started attacking the cart. One gnome tried to attack Dipper from the back, but Dipper quickly grabbed it and hit it on the steering wheel a couple of times. "Schmebulock," it said.

Then a gnome jumped on the cart's hood and then onto Dipper's face.

"I'll save you, Dipper," Mabel said, and then punched the gnome until it fell off. When it did, it Dipper's hat wih it.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"Don't mention it."

The super gnome then threw a tree at them like it was a javelin.

"Look out!" Mabel shouted. They barely missed the tree and started spinning out of control. It fell over onto its near the Mystery Shack.

Mabel was thrown from the cart, but luckily, she land in a pile of leaves. But it didn't stop her from losing consciousness.

Dipper emerged from the overturned cart to find Mabel on one side and the gnomes on the other.

"Stay back!" he yelled to the gnomes and throws the shovel at them, which the super gnome just smashes.

"Hand over our queen, boy, before we do something crazy!" shouts Jeff.

"I not letting you anywhere near my sister," says Dipper. Suddenly, a battle-hammer big enough the crush a car engine in one hit appears in Dipper's hand. Despite being huge, it feels just as heavily as a pencil, so not very heavy at all.

"You don't frighten us, boy," says Jeff.

Behind him, Dipper hears Mabel regaining consciousness. He decides attack the super gnome.

He jumps at it, and in one swing of the hammer, topples the super gnome.

Dipper then sees that Mabel has woken up. He also realizes, because of the angle that he's seeing at, that he's flying. He descends to her and helps her up.

"Woah, I didn't know you could fly," says Mabel, amazed.

"I didn't know I could either," admitted Dipper.

Then they heard Jeff's voice again, "Ha, nice try, boy, but we can just reassemble, no matter how many times you use that hammer."

"I've got to do it," Mabel says.

"What, Mabel? Don't do this. Are you crazy?" asked Dipper.

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me."

"Fine, I trust you."

"Alright, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" said Jeff, he then started climbing his way down the super gnome.

Jeff holds up the ring and gives it to Mabel. "Badabing badabam, let's get you back in the forest, honey."

"You may now kiss the bride," says Mabel.

"Well, don't mind if I do," says Jeff, and gets ready for the kiss.

At the last second, Mabel reaches behind her and grabs the leafblower. turning it on, she aims it at Jeff.

"Hey, hey. Wait a minute," says Jeff, "Woah, woah, what's going on? Ah, ah."

She suck Jeff into the leafblower. "That's for lying to me," Mabel says, she then turns up leafblower and says, "That's for breaking my heart."

"Ow, my face," says Jeff.

"And this is for messing with my brother." She then aims the leaf blower at the super gnome. "Want to do the honors, bro?"

"On three," Dipper replies.

They both start counting to three and fire the leafblower.

"Ah, I get you back for this!" shouts Jeff as he is launched away.

The other gnomes immediately disburse back into the forest. One of them gets caught in bottle rings and is carried off a goat.

"No need for anymore," Mabel says, taking off the ring. As she takes it off she suddenly get a slight electric shock and she dropped it. "Ah, what was that?"

"What was what?" Dipper asked.

"That ring zapped me."

"Hmm, well it's not zapping me," Dipper says picking up the ring from the ground.

"Whatever."

"Let's go inside," Dipper says, walking towards one of the doors.

"Hey, Dipper. I, uh, I'm sorry for ignoring your advice, you really were just looking out for me."

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved your butt back there."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper suggested.

"Awkward sibling hug."

With that they start hugging and in unison say "Pat, pat," while patting each other.

The twins enter the gift shop where Grunkle Stan greets them with a, "Yeesh, you two get hit by a bus or something. Ha ha."

Dipper and Mabel start walking towards the door to the living room when Stan says, "Uh, hey. Wouldn't you know it, um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so ,uh, how about each of you take one item from the gift shop, on the house, you know.

"Really?" Mabel asked excited.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asks skeptically.

"The catch is do in before I change my mind. Now take something," Grunkle Stan answers.

One of the souvenir hat catches Dipper's eye. Putting it on and looking in a mirror nearby he says, "Huh, that ought to do the trick."

"And I'll have a … grappling hook. Yes," says Mabel.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll or something?" Stan asks.

Mabel just fires the hook to the ceiling and is pulled up with it, knocking over a box marked 'fragile' in the process. "Grappling hook!" she confirms.

"Fair enough," Stan says.

Later that night…

Mabel is jumping on her bed and using her grappling hook while Dipper is writing in the journal, with some difficult for a reason still unknown to him. "This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I can trust," Dipper writes, "But when you battle a hundred gnomes side by side with someone, you realize that they probably always got your back."

"Hey, Mabel could you get the light?" asks Dipper.

Mabel aims her grappling hook at the lantern and says, "I'm on it." Firing, she takes out the lantern and the window. "It worked."

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Grunkle Stan enters the gift shop and heads for the vending machine. He enters a code and a secret door opens up. Checking to make sure no one saw it, he enters the secret room and closes the door behind him.

 **Author's note: I want to clear some things up for everyone. First of all, the twins' power come from the purple stones they eat touch and get shocked by. Dipper's complete list of powers is flight, invisibility, heightened senses of hearing, seeing, and smelling, and the ability to summon a hammer that even the Hulk would need to use two hand to carry, and even then it would still seem heavy to him. But all this power comes at the cost of Dipper becoming color-blind and dyslexic. Mabel's power include flight, shooting blasts of energy from her hands that look like star with rainbow trailing behind them (like Mabel's use worn sweater), and a power I like to call the Supersonic Sugar Rush, this power gives Mabel the ability to fly at supersonic speeds. Secondly, I'm planning for there to be more superheroes and some super villains, including Gideon, who will have telekinetic powers (telekinetic powers are not psychic powers). Lasty I plan on there being a cryptogram every time I complete an episode, like what Alex Hirsch does. The first cryptogram is listed below.**

 **1-20-2-1-19-8**


	5. Chapter 4: The Gobblewonker Part 1

Chapter 4: The Gobblewonker Part 1

The next morning…

Dipper woke up and, following his usual routine, went to bathroom. Looking in the mirror he … nothing. Not even himself. "Ahh!" he shouted, surprised by this. He looked down at his hands, or at least tried to. His hands were invisible as well. "What is happening?" Dipper asked himself, then becoming visible again, "What? How did I do that?"

Dipper ran back into the bedroom to see Mabel floating almost a foot off of her bed.

"Mabel, wake up."

Waking up, Mabel ended up falling back onto her bed and then tumbling to the floor, "Ow, Dipper, what is it?"

"Okay, I know this might sound crazy, but when I woke up and went to the bathroom just seconds ago, I noticed that I was invisible. Then, somehow, I turned visible again. I then ran back in here and you were floating a foot off your bed."

"Oh, Dipper, it only sounds crazy because you aren't remembering what happened yesterday. You know, you flying and using a big hammer against the gnomes who wanted to marry."

"I thought that was just a dream."

"Well, if it was, it must have been one strange dream. After all, I remember it too."

"You know, maybe we shouldn't talk about it until we know for sure that it's not a crazy dream."

"Agreed."

They walk downstair, to the kitchen and each pick up a bottle of syrup.

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" asked Mabel, holding up her bottle of syrup.

"I'm always ready!" answers Dipper, holding up his bottle.

"You know what this means!" Mabel says.

Then they both say, "Syrup Race!"

"Go Sir. Syrup!" cheers Mabel.

"Go Mountain Man!" cheers Dipper.

"Go, go." Then Mabel taps the bottle, winning through a smart move.

"Yes!" shouts Mabel, cuffing a little from having syrup go down the wrong pipe. "I won."

"Woah, no way," says Dipper, picking up a magazine, "Hey, Mabel, check this out."

"Human-sized hamster-ball. I'm human-sized!" she says, excitedly.

"No, no, Mabel. This," says Dipper, pointing at the other page. On it is the word, 'Monster Photo Contest, Win $1000.' "We see weirder stuff than that everyday. We didn't get any pictures of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope. Just memories. And this beard hair."

"Why did you save that?"

To that, Mabel just shrugs.

"Uh, good morning, knuckle-heads," says Grunkle Stan, entering the room, "You two known what day it is?"

"Um, happy anniversary?" Dipper guesses.

"Mazl tov!" Mabel congratulates.

"If Family Fun day, genius. We're cutting off work to has one of those, you know, bonding type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last Family Bonding Day?" Dipper asks, remembering the other day when the police caught them for counterfeiting.

"Oh, the County Jail was so cold," Mabel said shivering.

"Maybe I haven't been the best parental figure you've ever had, but I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now, who wants to put on blindfolds and get into my car?"

To that the twins both say, "Yay." Then Dipper asks, "Wait, what?"

Later, in the car…

Grunkle Stan is turning and swerving in random fashions, luckily no other cars are on the road.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good," Dipper says.

"Wow, I feel like all my other senses are heightened," say Mabel, "I can to with my finger." She starts touching Dippers face and for some reasons, when says this Dipper feels as if his senses are heightened as well.

Then the car hits a bump in the road and Dipper asks, "Grunkle Stan are you wearing a blindfold?'

"Ha, no, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" he answers, then smashes the car through a fence.

When they arrive at the destination…

The car is basically wrecked. It's a wonder that it didn't crash.

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up," says Stan.

The twins take off their blindfolds to reveal … the Gravity Falls lake.

"Ta da, it's fishing season," Stan says.

"Fishing?" Mabel asks.

"What are you playing at, old man?" Dipper asks.

"You're gonna love it. The whole town's out here." Out on the lake there is a woman trying to get fish to jump into a frying pan, there's a man getting his photo taken but falls into the water, and a boat with a guy punching a fish and his sons cheering him on while a guy in boat nearby says, "Get 'em, get 'em!"

"That's some quality family bonding," Stan says.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" asks Dipper.

"Come on, this is gonna be great. I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me. They don't 'like' or 'trust' me."

"I think he actually want to fish with us," says Mabel.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Grunkle Stan gives Dipper and Mabel each a poorly-made hat. "Pines family fishing hats. That's hand stitching you know. It's just gonna be you, me and those goofy hat on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?" asks Dipper.

"I brought the joke book," Stan says, holding up a book titled, '1001 Yuk 'em ups.'

"No, no," Dipper says.

"There has to be a way out of this," says Mabel.

Just then, a voice called, "I seen it, I seen it again!" An old man in a funny hat and bandages on his right hand and, for some odd reason, beard, came running from the docks, breaking anything in his path. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!" The old man starts doing some sort of dance.

"Aw, he's doing a happy jig," says Mabel.

"No! it's a jig of grave danger!" shouts the old man.

"Hey, hey," yells a fishing store owner and start spraying the old man with a spray bottle, "Now, what did I tell you about scaring my customers. This is your last warning, dad."

"But I got proof this time, by gumede." The old man walks out to the docks and points towards a broken boat. "Behold! It's the Gobblywonker, what done did it. It had a long neck like a giraffe and wrinkly skin like this gentleman right here," he said pointing at Grunkle Stan, who was picking earwax from his ear. "It chomped my boat up to smitheroons and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! You gotta believe me!"

"Attention all units," said a nearby police officer, "We got ourselves a crazy old man." Everyone started laughing.

"Aww, donkey spittle."

"Well that happened. Now let's until this boat and get out on that lake," said Grunkle Stan after the crowd left.

"Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?" asked Dipper.

"Aww, donkey spittle," Mabel imitated.

"The other thing, about the monster. If we can snap a photo of it, we could split the prize fifty-fifty."

"Huh, that's two fifties."

"Imagine what you could do with $500!"

Mabel started fantasizing about having a human-sized hamster-ball and bragging about it to a hamster then running through town as two remarkably colourful guys in a car are amazed by it.

"Mabel, Mabel," Dipper said, snapping his sister out of her fantasy.

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this."

"Grunkle Stan, change of plans. We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker." Then both Dipper and Mabel start saying, "Monster hunt, monster hunt, monster hunt!" They then stop because the old man chimed in making it awkward.

Then, they heard the sound of a horn and turned around to see Soos pull up to the docks in a boat.

"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" he asked.

"Soos!" said Mabel.

"What's Up, hambone. Dude you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff."

"Alright, alright, let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and secure worms with your Great Uncle Stan."

The twins consider this but decide on adventure because, well, who wouldn't.

"So, what do you say?" Stan asks, before realizing the twins already got on Soos's boat. "Ingreats!" Stan shouts angrily, "Ah, who needs them. I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company."

Meanwhile on Soos's boat…

Dipper is acting as captain, saying stuff like, "Hoist the anchor!" and, "raise the flag!"

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Mabel says.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" says Dipper.

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" asks Soos.

"We're gonna go get sunscreen!" says Dipper as the boat turns around.

But little do they know is that at that second, the Gobblewonker is swimming beneath them.


	6. Chapter 5: The Gobblewonker Part 2

Chapter 5: The Gobblewonker Part 2

After they got sunscreen…

"Alright, if we want to win this contest we've got to do it right," said Dipper, "Think, what's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

Soos replies with, "You're a side character and you die in the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?"

"No, no, no. Camera trouble," Dipper explains, "Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot." Soos poses like he's Bigfoot. "'There he is. Bigfoot," Dipper acts, "Uh oh, no camera. Oh, wait. Here's one. Ah, no film.' You see what I'm doing here?"

Mabel and Soos agree.

"That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras; two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat. There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay, everybody, let's test our cameras out."

Soos accidentally holds the camera backwards and takes a picture. The flash causes him to throw the camera away.

"You see. This exactly why you need back-up cameras. We still have sixteen."

Then a seagull swoops down and Mabel throws a camera at it.

"Fifteen. Okay guys, I repeat, don't lose your cameras."

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos asked.

"Don't."

"Dude, I just threw two away."

"Thirteen. Alright, we still have thirteen camer… twelve," Dipper says, accidentally crushing one, "We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan?" asked Mabel, "Throw more cameras overboard or what?"

"No! Okay, you'll be look-out, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain?" asked Mabel, "What about Mabel, huh. Mabel, Mabel, Mabel."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain?"

"There's no such thing as 'co-captain'."

"Uh, woops," Mabel says throwing away another camera.

"Okay, fine. You can be co-captain."

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asks.

"As co-captain, I authorize that request," Mabel says.

"Well as first co-captain, our number one order of business to lure the monster out with this." Dipper says, gesturing to a barrel that says, 'Fish Food'.

"Permission to taste some?" asks Soos.

"Granted," Dipper answers.

"Permission co-granted," Mabel answers.

"Permission associate co-granted," Soos answers to himself. He picks up a big flake and licks it, instantly making him regret it. "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like."

"Traitors," says Grunkle Stan from a little ways away, "Ah, I'll find my own fishing buddies." He looks around and spots a young couple in a boat.

The man in the boat holds a ring, getting ready to ask the woman to marry him. When he works up the nerve he says, "Now that we're alone, Rosana, there's a burning question which my heart longs to ask of you."

The woman says, "Oh, Reginald."

Just then Grunkle Stan butts in. "Hey? Wanna hear a joke? Here it goes. My ex-wife still misses me, but aim is getting better. Her aim is getting better. You see, it's funny because marriage is terrible."

Reginald and Rosana just paddle away.

Meanwhile, back on Soos's boat…

The boat is being piloted through some thick fog. Mabel is playing with a pelican. "Hey how's it going?" she asks the bird.

"It's going awesome," Mabel makes the pelican's mouth move as if it's talking.

"Mabel, leave that thing alone," says Dipper.

"Ah, I don't mind," 'says' the pelican.

"Hey, look I'm drinking water," says Mabel, starting to have the bird sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but then Mabel stars coffing because water's going down the wrong pipe.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing look-out?" Dipper asks.

"Look out!" Mabel yells, throwing a volleyball at Dipper, "Ha ha. Though seriously, I'm on it." Then the boat shakes, indicating that it has reached the island. "See, we're here. I'm a look-out genius. Hamster-ball, here we come."

They walk onto the island a bit. When they reach a sign that reads, 'Scuttlebutt Island,' Soos says while covering the 'scuttle' part of the sign, "Dude, check it out. Butt Island."

"Soos, you rapscallion," Mabel says. "Hey, why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?"

"Yeah, right. I'm not -" Dipper starts to say but is cut off by Mabel.

"Yeah, you are." She starts poking him on the head. Suddenly, a monster noise growled through the trees.

"Dudes, did, you guys here that?" asked Soos.

"What was that?" asked Mabel, "Was it your stomach?"

"Nah, my stomach usually sounds like whale noises."

Mabel puts her ear to Soos's stomach and listens. She does indeed hear whale noises. "Wow, so magestic."

Then, a possum comes along and steals their lantern.

"Huh, our lantern," says Dipper, "Ah, I can't see anything."

"Dude, I don't know man. Maybe this, uh, maybe this isn't worth it," suggests Soos.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture," Dipper says. He then imagines him getting interviewed on tv and he's dressed like Indiana Jones. He explains that runs away from nothing except Grunkle Stan. The host gives Dipper an award and Mabel suddenly bursts in in her human-sized hamster ball and wrecks the studio. "I'm in!" Dipper exclaims, coming out of his fantasy.

"Me too!" Mabel shouts. Then comes something you wouldn't expect, Mabel's hands start glowing brightly.

"Woah, dude, what's happening to your hands?" Soos asks, surprised.

"I don't know. Must be another superpower," says Mabel, just as surprised.

"Wait, superpower? Another? How many more powers do you have, dude?"

"Only flight, that I know of," she answers, demonstrating her ability to fly, "Wait, why aren't you asking why we didn't tell you we have superpowers?"

"So both you dudes have powers, that makes sense. I read comic books. I understand why you didn't tell me. The life of a super-person, or superson for short, must stay a secret. It's okay. I won't tell a soul."

"Soos, don't get overly dramatic, it freaks me out," admits Dipper, "Anyway, we should keep moving. Mabel, light the way."

"Yes, sir."

Later…

Soos is beatboxing while Mabel is making up lyrics. "My name is Mabel. It rhymes with table. It also rhymes with label. It also rhymes with schmabel."

"Dude, we should be writing this down," said Soos.

"Guys, guys, guys. Do you hear something?" Dipper asked. There was a low growl and some birds flying away to signify something startling them. "Huh, this is it. This is it."

The twins hurried along ahead. Soos picked up a stick and followed them, preparing for the monster.

After a few paces, the fog was thin enough to see outline of a monster swimming in a small inlet.

They ducked behind a log to avoid being seen.

"Everyone, get your cameras ready," Dipper advised. "Ready, go!"

They all jumped out from behind the log and ran forward, taking pictures. Then they got close enough to see that the monster was just an overturned shipwreck with lots of beavers on it. Cute little wood chompers, in other word.

"But, wh-what was that noise? I heard a monster noise," Dipper asked.

The noise came again. When they looked over to their lefts they just, well, something weird yet funny.

"Sweet, beaver with a chainsaw," said Soos, taking a picture of it.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all," Dipper said, defeated.

"He did use the word, 'scrapdoodle'," Mabel admitted.

Meanwhile, with Stan…

"Look, when you thread the line, a lot of people don't know this but you want to use a Barrel Knot, that's a secret from one fishing buddy to another," Stan tells a boy, who is on another boat.

"Uh, who are you, exactly?" asked the boy.

"Just call me your Grunkle Stan," Stan replies.

"Sir! Why are you talking to our son?" asks the boy's mother, "You don't leave right now, I'm calling the police."

To that Stan says, "Ha, ha, you see, the thing about that is-" He didn't finished because he quickly sped away.

Meanwhile, back on the island…

Soos is taking pictures of a beaver, saying things that you would expect at a photoshoot for a fashion magazine.

"What are we going to say to Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks, sitting on a rock, "We ditched him over nothing. Huh." Then there is a ripple in the water. "Hey, guys do you feel that?" he asked, just before the rock disappeared from beneath him.

He struggled back to shore and the lake monster partially emerged from the water. "This is it!" Dipper says, taking a picture. "Come on, this is our chance."

Mabel and Soos start backing away slowly.

"What wrong with you guys?" Dipper asks as the monster emerges from the water more, "It's not that hard, alright. All you gotta do is point and shoot. Like this," he says, turning towards the monster.

The monster roars and Mabel and Soos start running away. After hesitating in shock for a second, Dipper drops the camera and instinct takes over. He starts flying away toward Mabel and Soos. And the chase begins.

The Gobblewonker knocks over a tree and Dipper saves Mabel just in time.

"Get back to the boat, hurry!" Soos shouts.

Dipper gets back on the ground and runs. He tries to take another picture but a branch makes him drop the camera. "The picture!"

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers."

"Why would that make me better?"

They keep running as the monster slowly catches up to them.


End file.
